The New Girl
by moxie4evr
Summary: I'm an OC! Yay! Read to find out what it's about! Yay!
1. The New Girl

**Hi! I know I should be working on the 100 stories, but this idea just popped in my head and it's chapter book and I really wanted to put it on! So don't get mad at me. Ok, just to explain this. I'm using myself as an OC. So Moxie is me. Just to let you know. On with the story!**

Moxie stepped out of the yellow taxi and grabbed her purple and black bag.

"Thanks," She yelled to the driver as he nodded his head and drove away. Moxie walked through the gates of her new school towards the office.

"Hi, I'm here for my room number and class schedule," She said to the secratary.

"Your name," She asked.

"Moxie Smith." **(I couldn't tink of any other last name)** The secratary typed the things into the computer and then handed Moxie a piece of paper.

"Thanks." She walked out of the office and headed to the girls hallway to find her room. After a minuter of looking sshe found her room number and unlocked the door to reveal a pink haired girl.

"Hi! You must be new. I'm Aelita Stones." Aelita greeted.

"I'm Moxie Smith, nice to meet you." Moxie put her bag on the bed and started to take clothes out.

"I'm going to go to lunch. You want to come sit with me and my friends?" Aelita asked, holding the door open.

"Sure," Moxie answered. They walked to the cafeteria together to Aelita's regulaur table with her friends.

" Hey guys! This is Moxie, my new room mate. Moxie, this is Odd Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy." Aelita said while pointing to each of them. Moxie shyly waved and took a seat next to Aelita.

"Um, can I tell you guys something,"Moxie asked everyone. They nodded their heads as she began to talk.

"I know about lyoko."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll update later today because I'm going to start the new chapter right now. I got me some ice tea so I'm good. **

* * *


	2. Welcome Back?

**Ok! I told you I would get the next chapter up later today! On with the story!**

Everyone at the table looked at Moxie with disbelif until Jeremy broke the silence.

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"Look, I don't even know, but once I walked into Aelita's room, I felt as if I've known about lyoko my whole life," Moxie explained. "I've been here for what, 10 minutes and I feel like I've been here for years. Known you guys for years."

"Prove it. Tell us one thing you know from us," Yumi said, still not believing her.

"Ok. I know that Odd and Aelita aren't cusins," Everyone looked at her again with wide eyes. " Oh, and now that I think about it, Odd, Aelita. You guys would make the most cutest couple in the school."

Odd and Aelita blushed as Jeremy glared at Moxie.

"I'm just saying they would," Moxie said defending herself." And I have a feeling that you're computer is going to beep in 3, 2 , 1..."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Now everyone was glaring at her as if she was crazy. "Are you guys going to glare at me or are we going to go to the factory?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ulrich asked standing up.

"Yeah, how can we," Yumi asked, agreeing with Ulrich. "You could Just be on of Xana's spectors."

"Well you guys are going to have to trust me because I can help."

"I say we can trust her."Aelita said. Odd and Jeremy agreed too so Ulrich and Yumi lost.

"Alright now let's get to the factory before Da- I mean Xana does anything." Before anyone could ask any questions she ran towards the factory. Everyone else shrugged and headed to the factory.

* * *

Once they got there Moxie was waiting for them tapping her foot. "Took you long enough. Come on, lets go." They went down to the scanner room while the boys were first.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtuilization." Jeremy did the same to the girls as they landed in the forest region.

"Nice outfit," Aelita said to Moxie.

"Thanks." Moxie was wearing basicly Aelita's old outfit except purple and black and her hair was her regular hair; Black hair and purple streaks.

"What are the coordinates Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Just go northeast from where you are. I'll bring you guys up your rides." Jeremy started to type stuff on the computer and a few seconds later the viechles virtulized in front of them. Moxie snapped her fingers and a black skateboard popped up in front of her.

"Wow. How did you do that? You made it look like you've been doing that for years." Yumi exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, I just pictured the skateboard in my head and snapped my fingers," Moxie explained. "Come on, let's go!"

"Hop on princess!" Aelita giggled and stepped on to the overboard with Odd while Yumi and Ulrich were close behind. Once they reached the tower, 2 trantulas and William were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Moxie,"William said to her.

"What does he mean by that?" Odd asked.

"Nothing! He means nothing! You guys take care of the monsters while I take care of William," Moxie snapped her fingers and two sword were in her hands."Come on William, show me what you got!"

William charged at her with his sword, but missed and he fell to the ground. Moxie to this chance a took both her swords and stabbed them in his back, making him turn into black smoke. She sighed and turned around to see Aelita run into the tower. A few minutes later she came out and they were devirtuilized.

"Good Job you guys!" Jermy congradulated. Everyone went back to Kadic to sleep from a very hard day.

* * *

**Boring ending I know. Anyway, the real drama is on the next chapter which I'm going to start right now! Yay!**

**~moxie4evr**


	3. Dance Night

**Ok! Are you happy that these chapters are coming quick! My crush is in this story and his name is Dave. Just to let you know! On with the story!**

* * *

A moth later Aelita was sitting on her bed talking to Moxie about the dance coming up.

"So, do you have a date?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, actually. Some guy name Dave asked me."Moxie answered.

"At least have a date. I was expecting Jeremy to ask me, but as usual, he was busy with the computer."

"Is that all he ever does? You know, go on the computer?"

"Basicly," Aelita answered leaning back on the wall.

"Well, then some other guy will turn up and ask you,"Moxie said."Like I said, you and Odd make a cute couple. You guys can go together. Last month we told everyone that you weren't cusins remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but Odd probaly has a date already."

"I wouldn't be so sure about,"Moxie said as Aelita lifted up an eyebrow."Odd get in here."

Odd opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him.

"Were you guys planning this?"Aelita asked crossing her arms. Moxie just smiled and left the room.

"So, yeah. Would you like do go to the dance with me?" Odd asked. Aelita thought for a minute and nodded her head. He left and Moxie stepped back into the room.

"Awesome! Now that you two are going to the dance, now is phase two."

"Phase two?"Aelita asked.

"Yes, phase two. Breaking the news to Jeremy." Aelita sighed as they walked out the door to Jeremy's room.

Moxie knocked on the door to be answered by Jeremy.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said as he headed back to his computer.

"Jeremy, Aelita has something to tell you." Moxie said. Jeremy spun around in his chair and listened to Aelita speak.

"I'm going to the dance with Odd. Just to let you." Aelita said nervously.

"But Aelita, we have alot of work to do tonight and you shouldn't waste your time going to some stupid dance." Jeremy said.

"Stupid dance? Work? Jeremy I want to live! I want to have fun and not always work! I want to have fun." Aelita exclaimed.

"After we finish our work and kill Xana then we can fun! Just not now!" Jeremy almost yelled.

"Yo, can I cut in? Jeremy there's more to life then working and getting rid of Xana. She's going to the dance wether you like or it or not! Come on Aelita."With that, Moxie and Aelita walked out of his room and went outside.

"You know what? I know what can get your mind off what just happened,"Moxie said to Aelita.

"What?"Aelita asked.

"Dress shopping!" Moxie exclaimed as she dragged Aelita to the mall.

"Ok, I can admit this is making me feel better,' Aelita said through the dressing room door.

"Told ya,"Moxie said proudly.

"Ok, what about this one?" Aelita came out of the dressing room in a light pink spaghetti strap dress with little white designs on the bottom.

"Oh my god Aelita! That dress looks fantastic on you,"Moxie exclaimed."You are so getting that dress!"

Aelita blushed and walked back into the dressing room getting changed.

"Ok, your turn,"Aelita said pushing Moxie into the dressing room.

"Ok, what do you think?" Moxie came out wearing a dark purple dress with no straps. It fit her body shape perfectly.

"Holy crap that looks amazing on you!"

"Ok, let's go pay," Then she loked down at her body and saw she was still wearing the dress."After I go change."

She got out of the dressing and they payed, then left.

* * *

It was Friday night and Moxie and Aelita were getting ready for the dance.

"Can I please just put some blush on you?"Aelita begged.

"Fine, but you have to put on the pink lip gloss," Moxie said knealing down on one leg as Aelita started to put the blush on. After that Aelita put on light pink lip gloss. Once they were finished there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it,"Moxie said walking towards the door."Hey guys. You guys clean up nice. Come on Aelita, the boys are here."

As Aelita walked out the door Odd's eyes were wide.

"Wow, Aelita, you look, wow." Odd said.

"Thanks. Now come on!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm with Moxie and Dave close behind.

They walked through the gym doors and saw Yumi and Ulrich dancing on the dance floor.

"Wow. Ulrich actually had the guts to ask Yumi out!" Odd teased. Everyone laughed and walked on the dance floor. They started dancind until a slow song played. Odd and Aelita started dancing together, and so did Moxie and Dave. Aelita layed her head on Odd's shoulder making him blush a bit. She lifted her head and looked into his purple eyes as she moved in closer. Odd did the same until their lips met. They parted and danced a little more until it was over.

An hour later, the dance ended and everyone went home or back to their dorms. Odd walked Aelita to her dorm room and she kissed him good night.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." Aelita said opening her door.

"Night,"Odd waved to her and walked back to his room with a smile on his face.

Aelita closed her door and leaned on it smiling until she relized Moxie was already back.

"Have a fun night?"Moxie asked.

"I guess you can say that. I have a boyfriend now," Aelita said walking over to her closet, getting her pajamas.

"I know. I saw you guys kiss,"Moxie said putting on her black tank top. "I also have a boyfriend now."

"You and Dave are dating now,"Aelita exclaimed while putting on her pink shorts.

"Yeah. He kissed me once the slow ended. You see, if we didn't tell everyone last month you guys wouldn't have been able to go to the dance and kiss."

"Ok, i guess you have point."

"I always have a point. I'm going to bed, you?" Moxie asked, slipping under her covers.

"Yeah, good night," Aelita said.

"Night."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**~moxie4evr**


	4. Getting Ready For The Day

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with alot of stuff. So here's the next chapter! On with the story! Oh and by the way, I forgot to say this on my other chapters, too. The disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Code lyoko or Starbucks. I own Moxie though.**

**

* * *

**

Moxie woke up first and forced herself to wake up. Her and Dave were going to go to Starbucks and get some coffee. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and towel. Moxie walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was Saturday so most people slept in because they had no classes. She did her normal routine in the shower and dried herself with her black towel. Moxie picked up her clothes which was a black sphagetti strap shirt with her name on the front, black and purple striped arm warmers, ripped jeans, and black shoes. She put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom to bump into Sissy.

"Watch where you're going you freaky goth girl," Sissy said to her.

"Well you watch where you're going you snobby little daddy's girl," Moxie said back with a smile. Sissy ignored her and walked into the bathroom with red cheeks. Moxie didn't actually care what people thought about her or said about her. If it was somebody else who said that to her she wouldn't care, but since it was Sissy she just had to insult her back. Once she got back to her room it was already 10:35AM and Aelita was still sleeping. **(I actually get up 2 hours later)** Moxie walked over to her bed and shook Aelita awake.

"What's happening," Aelita exclaimed as she fell to the floor. Moxie cracked up laughing and fell onto her bed."Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I know, it's funny isn't it?" Moxie got up and got her bag from her desk and flung it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going so early in the morning," Aelita asked unaware of what time it was.

"Well, first of all, it already 10, two I'm going to Starbucks with Dave and three you have something important to tell Jeremy so that's why I woke you up."

"It's already 10, wow. Wait, what important thing?"

"You have to tell him your dating Odd so he doesn't get pissed off for not telling him sooner." Aelita sighed and grabbed her towel.

"We'll tell him after I take a shower, ok?" Aelita asked as she opened the door. Moxie nodded and sat at her desk and opened up her black dell laptop. She played a few games on it until Aelita came back to the room.

"Ok, let's just get this over with." Aelita said while walking back out the door as Moxie followed.

They reached Jeremy's room and Aelita bit her lower lip.

"What if he get's mad and yells at me," Aelita asked, scared of what Jeremy's reaction will be.

"Well, let's find out," Moxie said knocking on Jeremy's door. There was no answer so they opened the door to see Jeremy asleep on his desk. Moxie walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Jeremy, you gotta wake up," Moxie exclamied.

"Huh! Is Xana attacking?!" He jolted up in his chair and fell to the floor.

"No, but Aelita has something to tell you, again." Moxie pushed Aelita in front of her as Aelita scowled at her.

"Um, you know how I went to the dance yesterday, right?" Aelita asked as Jeremy nodded."Well, I didn't go alone. I went with Odd and well, we're kinda, um, dating now."

"Aelita, why would you choose an idiot to date like Odd when I'm right here?" Jeremy asked.

"Idiot?! He's the sweetest guy I have ever met. Sweeter then you'll ever be! Come on Moxie." With that, they left Jeremie's room back to their room.

Aelita sat on her bed as Moxie sat next to her.

"I can't believe Jeremie called Odd an idiot," Aelita cried.

"I know. Jeremie isn't usally this harsh," Moxie said, as she turned and looked at the clock. "I gotta go Aelita, but why don't you spend some time with your new boyrfriend?"

Aelita smiled at her as Moxie winked at her a left.

* * *

**Boring ending, no? Well, the next chapter is gonna be better! Promise! RxR!**

**~moxie4evr**


	5. Pause for now

**Listen up everyone! I am so sorry, but I'm gonna need to hold up on this story! I am really reallysorry but too much is going on right now. I knew I shouldn't have started two things at once. I am really really sorry! Eventually I will I will update. Just not right now. I promise I will not quit on you! Cross my heart and hope to die! I might update when summer comes again! Or maybe in December. I will update though! Sorry again!**

**~moxie4evr**


End file.
